<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>put on a show by sugarylawliet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780343">put on a show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarylawliet/pseuds/sugarylawliet'>sugarylawliet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Degradation, F/M, L watches on security cams lmfaoo, Sir Kink, Smut, exhibition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarylawliet/pseuds/sugarylawliet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With L's installation of security cameras in Light's house, he does his best to appear like a normal teenager. (smut)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light/Reader, Yagami Light &amp; Reader, Yagami Light/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>put on a show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light tossed his backpack onto his bed, loosening his red tie before collapsing onto the bed himself, letting his exhaustion express itself in the most natural way he thought possible. It’s hard to act natural when you’re being watched; you almost forget every aspect of your daily routine, putting excessive thought into typically mindless tasks like walking around your house or laying on your bed to the point of obviousness. </p><p>“Light, wanna play video games?” Ryuk asked, standing before the boy.</p><p>Light fell back onto his bed, placing his hands behind his shoulders with a deep sigh. Closing his eyes, he prepared for the performance he’d have to put on. How could he ignore Ryuk without giving off reactions to the shinigami’s words, tilts of the head or instinctive hums of agreement that could incriminate himself in a matter of seconds.</p><p>“You listening? Hello?” </p><p>Light only ignored him, grabbing a long beige coat from the closet before heading outside, Ryuk following close behind.</p><p>“Hey, Light, what’s with the brushing off? I’m starting to get annoyed.”</p><p>He popped his collar and rolled up his sleeves, checking meticulously for any bits of wire or chips of plastic that could be audio bugging him. </p><p>“Light! Hey!” Ryuk wined.</p><p>“There might be secret hidden cameras around the house,” The brunette broke the silence, his voice in a slightly raspy lowered tone, almost a whisper, “Or microphones, probably both.” He explained, going on to detail his clever methods of finding out if someone had been in his room- or if someone had opened his door, at least.</p><p>“Let’s go on a camera hunt! You got a plan after that?” Ryuk asks.</p><p>“Simple, make it seem like I have no idea the cameras are even there, and that I’m just a normal teenager. I’ll probably need some excuse for why I have that paper and lead in my door, they’ll want to know why I don’t want anyone in my room, what I’m hiding, and if the footage reveals I’m hiding absolutely nothing, that’ll look even more suspicious. Every teenager has secrets.”</p><p>“So what’ll you do?”</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>                               _______________________________</p><p>“This feels objectifying, Yagami.” </p><p>You walk down the street leading to your boyfriend’s house, accompanied by the man himself as he explains his, quite frankly, pervy plan.</p><p>“Objectifying? We have sex all the time, Y/N.”</p><p>“Yeah, but nobody plans out when they’re gonna fuck. It’s just weird.”</p><p>“Hey,” Light stops walking, facing towards you as he gently lifts your chin with his thumb and index finger. The feeling made you melt, and he knew that very well. The way Light held your face and looked at you like you were the only thing on earth felt exhilarating, he could tell you anything in that position and you’d believe it. And that’s just what he does, constantly. “This is not an option, this isn’t personal business. This is about Kira. This is going to throw suspicion off me, okay? Do it. For me.”</p><p>You sighed deeply. He had you the moment he held your chin like that. “And there won’t be any explicit footage of us? There won’t be a camera like, right there?”</p><p>“I don’t know where all the cameras are, but there aren’t many like that in my room at all, we’ll be safe.” He lied, a practice that came so easily to him he no longer viewed it as morally wrong. It was just something he did, like going to school and eating dinner or doing homework, he also lied.</p><p>“Okay.” You agreed with a smile, prompting him to release his grasp on you and continue the walk home.</p><p>“I didn’t realize he went through such great lengths…might there be something in his room that he doesn’t want anyone to see?” Soichiro Yagami remarked, watching Light fiddle with the thin strip of paper in the doorway and the piece of lead in the hinges as you stood patiently behind him.</p><p>“Well, considering he’s 17, it isn’t all that unusual. I’ve done it myself, for no reason at all.” L responds, “I am a bit curious, though, as to what he’s hiding so admently.”</p><p>You enter Light’s bedroom with him, shutting the door behind you as you watch him toss his bag down besides his bed. </p><p>“Y/N, are you scared of me?” He turns to face you.</p><p>“Hm? Why would I be.”</p><p>“L, the best detective in the world, thinks I’m Kira when I’m not.”</p><p>Oh, Light.</p><p>“He makes me out to be some kind of monster,” He continues, “I’m worried you’ll start to believe him.”</p><p>“I’m not scared.”</p><p>“Maybe you should be.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Before you could register his comment, Light lunges for you, tossing you onto his bed before tickling your stomach and sides.</p><p>‘L-Light! St-stop! Please!” You cried between giggles.</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>Understanding, you connect your lips to his, causing his hands to rub up and down where he previously tickled you. You moaned into the kiss as Light pushed harder into it, his desperation showing. You wished he would take his time, but you knew the real reason you were here. His hands slid down to your lower half, pushing his hand inside your pants and rubbing your clit through your panties. You gasped, hand reaching up to grab his wrist reflexively. He let out a chuckle. </p><p>Impatiently, he stood up straight, unbuttoning your pants before slipping them completely off along with your panties, leaving you in only your t-shirt on his bed.</p><p>“I figured,” L sighed, “You can close your eyes if you’d like, Yagami-san, but I’m afraid I need you here for legal purposes.”</p><p>Light crouched down onto the floor, lifting your legs to lay bent on his shoulders. Teasingly, he licked a line down your slit, earning a gasp from you. He straightened himself out again, moving towards your face. “L is watching,” He whispered, his hot breath on your ear, “Put on a show.” He smirked.</p><p>Watching? Had Light lied?</p><p>Light lowered himself back down to push his tongue inside you. His tongue wriggled around, exploring your walls with lust.</p><p>“Oh, Light” You moaned, slapping your hand over your mouth to muffle the sound. You knew L, you knew the whole task force for that matter. Your face flushed with embarrassment imagining any of them reviewing this footage and hearing your moans. Hell, Light’s dad worked with L, he could be watching for all you knew.</p><p>You jolted at the sudden sting of Light smacking your thigh with an open palm. “Don’t hold back, angel, and don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear all your pretty moans.” He said, removing himself from your core before pressing his lips almost to your ear again, lowering his voice to a whisper, “I want L to see how good I make you feel. Got it?”</p><p>You faintly nodded before he returned to your heat, dipping his tongue inside once again while his thumb felt your clit, rubbing it in circles. You knot your fingers through his brown hair, bringing his face closer to your pussy with a moan. He sped up his actions, practically abusing your clit while his tongue hit your g-spot, curling sightly upwords inside of you.</p><p>“Fuck, Light, I can’t, I’m gonna…”</p><p>With that, Light pulled away, leaving you edged and wanting more. You pouted, sticking your lip out with a whine. Light, having none of it, roughly raked his hand through your hair, forcing you up close to his face by your scalp. “You listen to me.” He growled, the heat of his breath warming your face, “No whining, and no disobeying. Got that?” He yanked your hair with the last syllable for emphasis. You let out a weak “Mhm.” </p><p>He shoved you to the bed chest-first by your hair, never letting his fingers leave your locks. </p><p>“Ass up.” He commanded, you obliged slowly, legs feeling a bit sore from him eating you out.</p><p>Hastily he unbuckled his belt before folding it in half, smacking your ass with it leaving a slight red mark. “When I tell you to do something, you do it quickly.”</p><p>“Yes Light.”</p><p>You yelped as he smacked you again with the belt in the same place, the stinging leaving your ass feel like it was burning. </p><p>“Yes who?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>“Atta girl.” He pushed his khakis fully down before aligning himself with your entrance, rubbing his head up and down your slit teasingly.</p><p>“Sir please…” You begged.</p><p>“Please what? Say it.”</p><p>“Please, please fuck me sir. I want your cock, please.” </p><p>“Well, only since you asked so nicely.” Light slid himself into you with a groan. Slowly, he rocked himself into you. </p><p>“F-faster, please sir. Faster.” You moaned, gripping onto the sheets.</p><p>Light obliged right away, almost as if he was waiting for you to ask for it. He quicked his speed, pounding into you mercilessly. He licked his lips, relishing in the loud slew of moans and curses spilling from your mouth as he fucked you.</p><p>“Look at you, you fucking slut. Begging for me to go faster. You’re so goddamn desperate for my cock, you dirty whore.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but moan at his words, though degrading, the fact that Light liked you at all made you feel worth something. Light Yagami, Kira, the god of the new world, liked you. Though you’d never admit it to the stubborn boy, he could say almost anything to you, about you, and you’d still love him.</p><p>“Fuck, Y/N, you’re so tight.” He knotted his fingers back into your hair for stability as he thrusted into you even faster, burying himself deep into you.</p><p>“Oh my god, fuck, Light- sir, it’s so good.” You cried, feeling your orgasm creeping up once again. “I’m gonna…”</p><p>“Do it, come for me angel.” He encouraged, bringing his free hand up to play with your clit. The stimulation sent you over the edge. “Oh fuck, oh my god, fuck you feel so good.” You came loudly, only a little before Light did as well.</p><p>L watched Light collapsed beside you on the bed, only the sound of your breathless pants escaping the monitor. “Uh, they’re done, Yagami-san. You can…open your eyes again. Honestly, this security footage may be useless now, at the very least we cannot bring it to court, considering your son and his girlfriend are both 17. Perhaps this was his plan along.”</p><p>“You’re saying this makes you more sure he’s Kira?!” Soichiro raised his voice.</p><p>“Well, it definitely raises my suspicions.”</p><p>Light finally stood up, tucking himself back into his jeans. Before you could pull your bottoms back up, he picked up your panties from the floor, playfully spinning them around his index finger. “You won’t be missing these, will you?” He asks sarcastically, tossing them into the drawer in his bedside table. </p><p>“Ah, so that’s what he’s hiding. A valid excuse to not want family in your room but… unexpected, to say the least.” L remarked, still somehow watching the cameras.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>